All Over The Guy
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der Großteil von "All Over The Guy" wird in Rückblenden erzählt: Eli erzählt Esther - der Mitarbeiterin einer HIV-Klinik - von seinem ersten Treffen mit Tom einem Blind Date, Tom einem Typen bei einem Treffen der anonymen Alkoholiker (AA). Das Blind Date wurde von ihren besten Freunden Jackie und Brett arrangiert, welche der Meinung sind, dass die beiden ein gutes Paar abgeben würden. Eli und Tom sind beide auf der Suche nach "dem Einen", merken aber nicht, wenn sie ihn gefunden haben. Das Date läuft alles andere als erfolgreich und der einzige Höhepunkt ist eine Hetzrede von Tom gegen den Film "In & Out". Einige Tage später treffen sich die beiden zufällig auf einem Flohmarkt und landen bei Eli, wo Tom die Nacht verbringt. Am nächsten Morgen erklärt Tom die letzte Nacht zu einem Fehler. Jackie und Brett beschließen, es auf einen weiteren Versuch ankommen zu lassen und die beiden beginnen eine Freundschaft, wobei Toms Angst vor emotionaler Nähe und Elis Selbstzweifel es den beiden schwer machen. Sie verdecken ihre Schwächen hinter lächerlichen Argumentationen über belanglose Details zu Grammatik und Aussprache, überwinden dies aber schließlich und treiben es. Als Eli Tom sagt, dass er ihn liebt, lädt dieser ihn - in Panik - zu einem Essen mit seinen Eltern ein. Hier enden die Rückblenden - am Tag der Hochzeit von Jackie und Brett. Esther rät Eli, mehr auf Toms emotionalen Bedürfnisse einzugehen. Der Typ bei AA macht sich aufdringlich an Tom ran. Als Tom dies Jackie erzählt, zieht diese ihn damit auf, dass er Eli von sich wegschiebt, statt sich auf ihn einzulassen. Am Ende merken Tom und Eli, dass sie ihre familiären Hintergründe überwinden und sich ihren Ägsten stellen müssen. english Spoiler warning All Over the Guy is about Eli (Dan Bucantinsky) and Tom (Richard Ruccolo). The film is told mostly in flashback, with Eli recounting his side to Esther (Doris Roberts), an HIV clinic worker as he waits for test results and Tom to a guy he meets at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Tom is the adult child of emotionally distant alcoholic parents. Eli's parents are both psychologists who raised him to be emotionally open but ended up making him neurotic. Tom and Eli are set up on a blind date by their best friends, Jackie (Sasha Alexander) and Brett (Adam Goldberg), who think they would be a perfect match. They're both looking for 'The One', but don't recognize it when they find it. On the date, a boring evening is broken up only by an amusing diatribe by Tom against the movie In & Out. A few days later they run into each other at a flea market and hit it off, winding up back at Eli's place where Tom spends the night. The next morning Tom says that it was a mistake. Jackie and Brett decide to try again to set them up, and the two men start to develop a relationship. Tom's fear of becoming emotionally close coupled with Eli's own insecurities makes it difficult for them to maintain, but Jackie and Brett get engaged which forces Tom and Eli together. They disguise their unease behind petty arguments over meaningless details of grammar and pronunciation but are finally able to push past the pettiness and make love. Eli tells Tom he loves him and Tom, terrified, lashes out at him the next day and drives him away. The flashbacks end here on the day of Brett and Jackie's wedding. Esther tries to teach Eli to be more understanding of Tom's emotional needs. The AA member tries to sexually assault Tom, and when he tells Jackie she upbraids him for throwing Eli away for daring to fall for him. At the reception, Eli and Tom come to realize that they have to overcome their families' dysfunction and their own fears. français La grande partie est dite de l'"univers Over The Guy" dans les réécrans : Le Eli dit aveuglément des Esther - la collaboratrice d'un hôpital de VIH - de sa première réunion avec des Tom à un date, Tom types avec une réunion des anonymes un alcoolique (AA). Aveuglément la date a été arrangée par ses meilleurs amis Jackie et panneau qui sont d'avis que les deux un bon couple livrer. Des Eli et des Tom sont les deux sur la recherche "d'un", ne remarquent toutefois pas, s'ils l'ont trouvé. La date court tout reste qu'avec succès et le seul sommet est un discours de précipitation de Tom contre le film "et Out". Quelques jours plus tard se heurtent par hasard ceux les deux à un marché de puce et atterrissent avec des Eli, où le Tom passe la nuit. Le plus prochain matin le Tom explique la dernière nuit à une erreur. Des Jackie et le panneau décident de faire arriver sur une autre tentative et les deux commencer l'amitié, auquel cas des Toms crainte avant proximité et des Elis autodoutes émotionnels le rendent lourd à les deux. Ils couvrent leurs faiblesses derrière des argumentations ridicules sur des détails sans importance à la grammaire et à une discussion, surmontent toutefois enfin cela et l'entraînent. Quand Eli dit Tom qu'il l'aime, l'invite ceux-ci lui - dans une panique - à un repas avec ses parents. Ici, les réécrans prennent fin - le jour du mariage des Jackie et du panneau. Le Esther conseille des Eli d'évoquer les Toms de besoins émotionnels plus. Le type avec AA se rend importun à des Tom ran. Quand le Tom dit cela à des Jackie, celui-ci l'élabore par le fait que lui Eli de lui wegschiebt, au lieu de se consentir à lui. À la fin, des Tom et des Eli remarquent qu'ils doivent surmonter et à leurs Aegsten se placer leurs arrière-plans familiers. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch Der Name eines Film-Produzenten, Juan A. Mas, taucht im Polizeireport auf, den Tom Eli vorliest. english The name of the producer of the movie, Juan A. Mas, is used in the police report that Tom reads to Eli. français Le nom du producteur du film, Juan A. Mas, est employé dans la police signalent que Tom lit à Eli. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis